This invention relates to a reinforced support member structure for the front part of a motor vehicle in the area of the wheel housing. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved structural support for a movable wheel guiding member in a vehicle of the type having a laterally outwardly facing cooling air opening adjacent the wheel housing.
In the case of a known construction for the support of a wheel suspension guide member disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,439, a bearing block is provided on the outside at a cross member of a body structure of a motor vehicle. This bearing block supports itself at two walls of the body that are arranged at an angle to one another and form a rigid edge bond. This type of support is only possible when sufficient space is available and therefore favorable conditions exist in the area of the connecting points of the wheel guiding members. However, in the case of a vehicle where the body structure does not have such a rigid edge bond formed by the walls of the body and where, because of an opening for cooling air in a side wall of the wheel housing in the area of the connecting points of the wheel suspension, the body is relatively soft. Accordingly, corresponding measures must be taken at the body for the optimal absorption of loads.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a reinforced support member structure in the area of an opening for cooling air which can be built without much costly construction, is light in weight and absorbs occurring horizontal and vertical loads while functioning properly in introducing these forces into the wheel housing as well as into the side members and the cross members in a positive manner in such a way that an unchanged position of the wheel guide member connecting points is ensured.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by supplementing the vehicle body support members in the area of the wheel housing adjacent the cooling air opening with a U-shaped profile reinforcing unit for pivotally supporting the end of the wheel guide member. In preferred embodiments the reinforcing unit is welded to the vehicle cross members, lower side members and wheel housing side wall members.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that a soft area of the body is reinforced by simple means in such a way that a relatively rigid bond exists for the coupling of a wheel guiding member. The bond is designed so that a flow of force takes place into the vehicle body walls as well as the vehicle body support members so that the forces coming from the wheel can be well absorbed. It is also an advantage of the invention that the reinforcing unit is integrated into the support system so that protruding parts, bearing blocks, etc. are avoided and the bearing points of the wheel suspension are embedded into the body structure so that the forces without any significant formation of moment can be introduced directly into the body.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment/several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.